Angels In Olympus
by Zinny3
Summary: What happens when Percy and Annabeth meet the tenth Doctor and Rose? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**(10th Doctor POV)**

"Rose, where should we go?" I said. I was thinking maybe to The Library, or the Empire State building in New York, or York or...

"How about Paris, near future?" Rose suddenly spoke. I looked at her. That would be perfect.

"Go to the wardrobe and put some nice clothes on. I think we might have a date!" I said with a giggle. She zoomed off to the towards the center of the TARDIS. While she was getting dressed, I was getting ready for the trip. When everything was ready, I looked through the storage for my black tie suit. While I was rummaging through my stuff, I heard a little cough. I turned around and saw Rose, who looked absolutely beautiful.

She only had a blouse, skirt, and a pair of strap-on flats (for the running, of course), but she still looked beautiful. Her hair was wavy today and went to her shoulders.

I found my suit and went into the wardrobe and got dressed. I went back to the main room and gripped my hand on the handle, that if I pulled down, would make us travel through time and space. I turned toward Rose and asked,

"Are you ready for Paris?" She turned and smiled.

"Let's go." I pulled the handle down and the room started shaking. While Rose was holding onto the bars, as I zoomed around the council, making sure nothing went wrong. But then there was a huge bump and Rose and I were on the ground. I looked at the monitor. We weren't in Paris, but I didn't know where we were.

Rose and I opened up the door cautiously, and outside were two teenage kids, one girl, one boy, pointing a sword and a dagger at me and Rose. I whispered to her,

"I don't think we're in Paris."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello,**

**This is my first fanfiction, so I hope it's good! By the way, the story takes place after The Idiot's Lantern and before The Impossible Planet in Doctor Who. In PJO, it takes place after The Last Olympian. I hope I wrote well!  
**

**(Annabeth POV)**

Percy and I were walking to his house, when I heard a noise behind me. I turned around, but saw nothing there. I looked further and a blue box, big enough to hold a person inside, with the words 'POLICE PUBLIC CALL BOX' written across the top. I tapped Percy on the shoulder and motioned for him to turn around.

"That wasn't there before." he noticed.

"I think we should investigate," I concluded, "It might be monster or something." We walk toward the doors of the box. I put my hand on the box, but felt it move back. I moved my hand off the door and took my dagger out. Percy did the same with Riptide. A door opened, and man in his 30's wearing a tux on and a woman in her 20's wearing a skirt and blouse, stepped out.

Percy and I had our weapons pointing at the hearts of these people. The man whispered something to the woman and turned toward us and started to talk.

"Hello, my name is the Doctor, and this is Rose. We were just traveling, and I would just love it if you would lower your weapons, please." I looked at him and asked,

"Who are you, and what do you want?" He took a deep breath and started again.

"Hello, my name is the Doc-"

"No, what is your real name."

"I just told you"  
"No, that was a rank. What is your name?" I insisted.

"I just told you. My name is the Doctor. One second, I can get my I.D out." As he went into his pocket, I noticed something about his voice. It wasn't American. It was British. He pulled out this black leather wallet-like badge. He held up the badge. I looked at it. It was looked like an I.D at first, but then it went blank. At first I thought it was my dyslexia acting up, but then it was definitely blank. I looked at him again.

"It's blank." I said. He looked at me like I was a genius or something. Percy kept going with,

"No, it isn't. See right there- Sir Doctor of TARDIS. What the hell's a TARDIS?

"What's your name?" he asked, ignoring Percy's question.

"Annabeth Chase," I answered, "Why is it important?" He turned to his friend, Rose, and said,

"Rose Tyler, I would like you to meet a genius, Annabeth Chase." I was stunned. I knew I was smart and all, but why would I be a genius? I knew a lot about architecture, for my age, but why would I be a genius? Then Percy decided to change the subject.

"What is a Police Public Call Box?" he asked. The Doctor answered the question.

"It is a box England used in the '60s, but they have them around anymore. But that is not what this is. _This _is a TARDIS, Time And Relative Dimension In Space. Basically, it travels in time and space. I know we aren't in France, so where are we? Wait, I know this... New York! Lovely place! Time: judging by your clothes, I'd have to say...oooo...21st century." He licked the tip of his index finger, as if to test the wind. "To be exact, September 21, 2010. Now, can I see your sword please?" He was looking at Percy. Percy handed the Doctor his sword, and then the Doctor did the weirdest thing. He licked the sword. Then he looked at me and asked,

"Is your dagger made out of the same metal as his?" I didn't know what to say. I didn't want him to find out about the camp and the gods, but I wanted to see the inside of the box, because it looked bigger on the inside.

"Yeah, but I'm not telling you what kind of metal it is." I answered.

"Oh, no need. It's celestial bronze, a metal greek gods would use to forge weapons. It's been a long time since I've seen this. I remember Hephaestus's forges. Brilliant place!" I looked at him with amazement. He told me what kind of metal Percy's sword was, by licking it. Once I had a clear head, I asked the Doctor,

"So, why does the TARDIS look bigger on the inside?" He looked at me with a smile and said,

"Because it is bigger on the inside. Want to look?" I knew it must have been a trap, but curiosity took control of me. I nodded. He grabbed Rose's hand, while I grabbed Percy's. We followed the Doctor and Rose inside the TARDIS, and I gasped at how amazing the architecture was. The main room was a dome, with a side passage way leading to Zeus know's what. In the main room, there were tree like columns, I didn't know if they were for support or just for decoration. By the entrance, there was a coat hung over a column. But the middle looked like the ultimate place for ADHD people, like me. There were buttons and levers and things to twist, pull, and push, and there was a sliding monitor, that I assumed went all the way around the council. In the very middle, there was a light blue tower, with little poles inside, going all the way up the dome. It took me half a second to see all of that.

The Doctor fiddled with buttons, while Rose sat on a bench near the council. Percy started to press some buttons, but the Doctor quickly scolded him. He said something about destroying three quarters of the universe. I asked him where that number came from, but he ignored me.

"So where do you want to go?" the Doctor asked me. I looked at him with amazement. Did he really think that I would just go with him. I mean, he could be a monster or something. I finally decided that he wasn't a monster. He didn't look like anything I had seen before. But where to go still took thought. I wanted to go everywhere. Percy's house, Greece, Washington D.C., but I finally decided. I had to ask Percy for some advice (I know, me asking _him_ for advice).

"Do you think we should him about the camp?" a whispered to him.

"I don't know," he answered, "Even if we did tell him, would he be able to get in? I mean, come on. We just met this really weird guy with a box the defies physics. Also, who is that girl, Rose. She looks about twenty, but she could be as weird this Doctor dude. All I'm saying is that, they could be monsters."

After his rant, looked at him with a total poker face.

"So basically, we should go with him." I stated

"Correct." He said with a grin.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Let's go!"

**I hope you like the story.**

**An enthusiastic writer,**

**Zinny3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello readers! I saw the numbers of views and present to you another chapter.**

**(Rose POV)**

When the Doctor asked the two teenagers if they wanted to come in, I knew there was something special about them. First of all, they had weapons. That glowed. I have to admit, I think glowing weapons are brilliant. Second, they radiated power, especially the boy. Third, and completely off topic in my brain, when did the Doctor go to Ancient Greece? I made a mental note to ask him about that.

When the Doctor asked them if they wanted to go with us on an adventure, I had a million questions, but I knew the first to ask.

"Who are these kids?"

"Those two are demigods. Half human, half god."

"Half what?"

"Half god. You know the heroes in Ancient Greek times? Well, that's who they are."

"But if heroes are from Ancient Greek times, why are they here in modern New York?"

"Because gods don't die. They always live. But they didn't stay in Greece. That's because, they move where the power is. And right now, that's in America."

I thought about it for a moment. It made sense.

"Why did you ask them on this adventure? I mean, couldn't they like kill you right now?"

"If they thought I was a threat, I guess they would. But they aren't supposed to kill 'mortals'. But since we've been through time and space, I imagine that they could hurt us."

I heard a loud cough, that got my attention. I turned saw the demigods looking at us, like we were crazy. I guess they heard our conversation.

"So, where so you want to go?" I asked, desperate to stop the silence.

"We would like to go to Mount Olympus," the girl asked as if she was giving us a challenge.

"Alright. The actual mountain or home of the gods?" The Doctor asked.

"Doctor, it's obvious. The home of the gods."

"Alright, you two," he said pointing at the demigods, "Hold onto the railing by the council, and don't let go. And no touching anything else." He ran around the council pushing buttons and pulling levers. He got to the final lever, that I came to learn would make us travel through space.

"Are you ready, to go to the home of the gods, Rose?" The Doctor asked me.

"Definitely."

As he pulled the lever, he yelled, "Allon-y!"

**I don't want to be one of those pushy authors on fanfiction, but I really want to know what you think about my story. So please review! Thank you!**

**A message from a writer,**

**Zinny3**


	4. Chapter 4

**I present chapter 4...**

**(Percy POV)**

The room shook as we traveled. The box made a loud noise, probably the one that Annabeth heard earlier. I put my hand by Annabeth's on the railing. She looked up and gave me a smile. After what seemed like hours, the room stopped shaking. The noise died down. The Doctor walked to the doors that we came in. He turned around and started leaning against the doors, threatening to fall out of the room.

"Are you ready to see Olympus?" the Doctor asked. The woman, Rose, smiled biting her bottom lip, nodding her head. Me and Annabeth also starting nodding our heads. Ever since the Titan War, Annabeth hasn't let see her plans for Olympus, and neither have I gone. I walked to the door eagerly waiting to see her designs.

The Doctor stepped back, opening the door, revealing the Empire State Building lobby. The man at the desk, whom had reappeared after the war, looked like he was going to have a heart attack. I think the box must have just appeared out of nowhere, and I don't know about you, but that would also give me a heart attack.

"Where's the Olympus?" Rose asked. Annabeth started chuckling at Rose.

"Olympus is on the 600th floor of the Empire State Building. You can't get up there by teleporting. You need to go up the normal way." Annabeth explained.

"And what's that, then?"

"The elevator, of course."

"Right, of course the elevator. Because everyone knows that."

"She's right though. We just need a key from the front desk." The Doctor informed Rose. I started walking to the desk with my back turned to it.

"I got this, alright? You guys just stay there." I turned around to find myself at the desk.

"Hello. I was wondering if I could go to Olympus. So could I have the key please?" I asked the man. He seemed to be over fact that there a telephone-like booth in his lobby.

"No mortals allowed," he calmly stated and continued with his work. I turned around to tell the others bad news.

"Also, tell that man to move his box. It's taking up too much space in my lobby." The man at the desk said. I let out a loud sigh and continued to the other people. Annabeth was talking with the Doctor and Rose. When they saw me, I think they got the idea: we weren't going up to Olympus.

After a couple minutes of silence, Rose did the most surprising thing: she started bribing the man at the desk with money. I saw her slip him another bill as he shook his head. I had no idea what bills she was passing over to him, but I knew she wasn't going to get away with it. As I saw the man reach for a button, I presumed that called security, I saw the Doctor walk over and take out his I.D. I didn't know what good that would do, but Annabeth seemed to like the idea, so I went along. When the man saw the badge, he stood up, and bowed to the Doctor. I don't know what he saw on that badge, but scared the wits out of him. He shakily gave the Doctor the key, and went to the elevator, with the TARDIS still in the lobby.

Me, Annabeth, the Doctor, and Rose stepped into the elevator, and the Doctor put the key in the slot. As I saw the button 600 appear, I remembered the first the first time I was riding up the elevator. He pushed it, and we went up. After what seemed like hours, the elevator stopped and the lights in the elevator went off. By my understanding, for the first time ever, the elevators to Olympus stopped. We couldn't get up the elevator.

**I hope you liked the chapter! Please review!**

**Zinny3**


	5. Chapter 5

**In this chapter, I may have some facts about Gallifrey wrong, so please don't hate the story.**

**I present to you, chapter 5!**

**(10th Doctor POV)**

I immediately reached for my sonic screwdriver in my top pocket. I as I pulled out my screwdriver, I saw a glow in the corner of my eye. The boy, Percy, had pulled out his sword and lit up the room like a light bulb. I tried reaching up to the emergency hatch, but wasn't tall enough. When Annabeth saw this, she seemed to know what to do. She climbed onto Percy back and grabbed the and pulled it down.

"There you go. One emergency hatch open," she told me. I climbed out into the open of the elevator shaft, with the help of Rose, and pulled out a mini torch from my pocket. With my feet in the elevator car, I examined the cables. They seemed to be fine. I soniced the cables, trying to get a reading on them, but nothing seemed to be wrong. They just stopped. I climbed back into the car and told them the news. As we looked glumly at the floor, Rose got an idea. It was dangerous, but when is it not?

As I pulled the rope out of my pocket, Rose talked to me, as she handed to rope to Annabeth.

"Doctor, why couldn't we get to Olympus?" she asked.

"Honestly," I asked her. I knew my answer was going to surprise her. Really it surprised me. She nodded her head. "I wanted to know if the rumors were true."

"What rumors?"

"If the elevator music was that horrible." She did what I knew was coming. She hit me across the head. I rubbed my head, but continued pulling rope out of my jacket when Annabeth gave me a glare to keep on working. I changed the subject by talking about Olympus. I talked about how beautiful and magnificent it was. I rambled on about how there would be gardens and fountains everywhere. As I talked, Annabeth chuckling. As I rambled on, her chuckling got louder. Finally I had enough. I wanted to know why she was chuckling.

"Why, in the whole of time and space, are you chuckling?" I asked her, while stopping the flow of rope. The word 'chuckling' echoed off the walls of the elevator shaft.

"Because, you may not have visited Olympus in a long time. This August, there was a war." I got really quiet. I knew how wars could end. Hell, I've ended one. By destroying all of my people. I let her continue. "We called it the Second Titan War. You know the first one, gods vs titans? Well the gods won that one. And thousands of years later, the second one comes. We protected Olympus, but it still was destroyed. So many people died." By now she was choking on words, and tears were streaming down her eyes. She wiped some tears from her face, and continued. "Anyways, after the war ended, my mother, Athena, rewarded me with the honor of rebuilding Olympus." She seemed a little happier, but was silently crying. Rose walked over and gave her a hug. Annabeth buried her head in Rose's shoulder. Percy came down in the emergency hatch, with a look of wonder on his face. He glanced at Annabeth, and immediately went over to her. Rose switched places with Percy, and Annabeth was now crying into Percy's shoulder. He gently stroked her hair, whispering in her ear. Feeling like I had nothing to do, I started telling my story.

"A long time ago," I began.

"In a galaxy far, far away...dot, dot, dot," Percy continued. I gave him a glare worthy of death, and he put hands in the air admitting defeat.

"Anyways, where was I? Oh yes, a long time ago in, indeed, a galaxy far, far away, there was a- do know what? I have a quick question for you, Percy. What the hell is up with 'dot, dot, dot'?" To answer me, he shrugged his shoulders.

"Starting over one last time. A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away there was a planet with twin suns. They would rise over the hills of solitude, making the sky a burnt orange. The suns would cross each others paths, for they rose in opposite sides of the planet. The silver leaves on the trees would glisten in the sunlight, making the deep red grass shine as the sun rose. This planet was called Gallifrey. There stood tall and proud the timelords, looking over the universe, never interfering.

"One day, the Daleks, a cyborg-like race, I guess you could say, came to Gallifrey and started war with timelords. Eventually, the war was defined The Last Time War. It was time locked, meaning nothing could get in, and nothing could get out in all of space and time. I saw a way out of the war, but it meant killing everyone. And I did it. I killed my friends, family, only to kill the stupid Daleks, and yet they still live! I am the last timelord. I am the last of my kind."

I didn't notice until after I done saying my story, but I sitting on the ground. Everyone was. Rose had her arm around me, trying to comfort me. Annabeth looked better, but now I felt like I couldn't get up. As Percy stood up, the lights came back on.

I looked at the floor we were at: 200. Percy was clamoring outside the elevator car trying to grab the rope that tied to the floor doors. That was the crazy plan: climb up the elevator shaft about 20 feet. Now that I thought about it, it wasn't all that crazy. Percy climbed back into the car, and the elevator started going up. I fixed the hatch so that it would stay closed. I put my sonic screwdriver in my pocket, waited for the elevator to stop and for the doors to open. I tried listening to the elevator music, but I guess the rumors were true: it is HORRID. Then the elevator stopped again, but this time, the lights didn't go off. I saw the floor number 600. We were at Olympus.

**I hope you liked the chapter. Please review! I want to know what you think of the story.**

**Zinny3**


	6. Chapter 6

**I have another chapter! By the way, in this chapter, there maybe some misspellings, so please tell me what I spelled wrong if you have the chance, because I'm too lazy to do it. And that would probably be my life story.  
**

**Enough with my rambling, on with the story!**

**(Percy POV)**

When the doors opened, I gasped. The new Olympus was beautiful. It reminded me a lot of Camp Half Blood. There was an arch at the entrance, that said _OLYMPUS _on it. A stone path led a dazzling fountain spraying water 20 feet into the air. The path went around the fountain, with different paths leading to, what I assumed, different places. Along the main road, temples to the major gods stood tall and proud. I noticed that they resembled the cabins at camp. Many of attractions looked like places at Camp Half Blood, though they looked much more important and large. Gardens were scattered along the road, with wood nymphs tending plants or playing with the other nymphs. In between the roads that began at the fountain, were mini fountains, with niaids floating in the water.

Scattered everywhere were statues of all of the gods, even Hades. I stopped to look at a statue of my father, Poseidon. He stood tall with a toga on, and his trident in his hand. His face looked stern, like he couldn't get a fish out of the water. I blinked, and the weirdest thing happened. His face didn't look stern anymore. It had a blank expression. I decided that my eyes were playing tricks on me and I moved on.

I caught up with the others, standing with a statue of Athena. She wore an elegant dress, that would have been worn in the ancient times. In one arm she had a book, like the Statue of Liberty, and a shield in the other. The shield had many designs on it, but the biggest was one of a face recognized immediately: Medusa. I recalled the tale of the original Perseus killing Medusa, and her face being printed onto a shield by Athena.

The Doctor and Rose continued, so me and Annabeth staggered behind.

"Nice work, Wise Girl." I complimented her still looking ahead. Many temples of the minor gods decorated the path.

"Thanks, it's still not done though. I need some more time to finish one thing," she stated.

"What is it?"

"The throne room. That's where we're going."

After walking for a couple more minutes, we stopped at an enormous door, that I assumed led to the throne room. Annabeth walked up to the doors, and tapped on doors three times in three different places. It slowly swung open, and revealed a room to compliment the door. The throne room had thirteen chairs, all accustomed to the god it belonged to, sitting around a hearth in a U shape. On one side of the U, were many thrones, also accustomed to the god it belonged to, sitting in a much bigger U. On the other side was a stone bleacher. As we were walking in, Annabeth explained that the 12 original Olympians and Hades would sit in the thirteen main seats, while the other gods would sit in the other U. Only Hestia would sit on by the hearth in main U. The bleacher was for any visitors that would be staying for meeting and gatherings. Unlike the roads and paths outside of the throne room, there were no statues or temples in the throne room. When she finished explaining, the doors shut with a loud _BOOM. _Annabeth had said one thing was incomplete in the throne room. I didn't know what she was talking about, until I noticed the obvious; the gods weren't there.

Annabeth walked to the wall and pressed a column. There was quick deafening screech, and bright flash. After adjusting my ears to noise and eyes light, I saw all of the gods in throne room, sitting at their respectable thrones, chatting with one another.

The Doctor and Rose looked amazed at all of the gods, that they didn't seem to notice that we dragged them away, trying to go before the gods saw us. Annabeth knocked the door again, and the doors opened again, with the most surprising things outside; the statues of the gods looking like they wanted to eat our souls.

**I hope you liked the chapter! Please review!**

**Zinny3**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm so sorry for making you wait. I had writers block. I present a chapter!**

(Rose POV)

After a little bit of screaming (not from me, of course), we shut the doors as quickly as we could. The couple minutes after Annabeth and Percy tried convincing the gods to lock the doors or help them somehow, but they didn't help. While they were doing that, the Doctor had put something around me, and the gods didn't seem to notice us. After the demigods came back, we went to the door to investigate. The Doctor pulled out his stethoscope and listened to what was on the other side of the door.

"There's a lot of noise, like they're moving around outside, but why didn't they come after us when we had the door open? I mean, you were screaming for at least 30 seconds. That would be enough time to come after us," he wondered, slipping the stethoscope back into his jacket.

"Maybe because they didn't want to?" Percy asked. I thought about the times, aliens or monsters came after me. That didn't seem right.

"No... That wouldn't be it," Annabeth said, probably still thinking what it could be. Then I thought of it, the most genius idea ever.

"Maybe because they couldn't." I said, hopefully as confident as I thought of the idea.

"What do you mean by that?" Annabeth asked.

"Well, when we were looking at the statues, they weren't moving, but when we closed the door, they started moving again."

"Of course! Rose, you're brilliant! They're quantum locked. Meaning, like Rose said, they turn to stone while you're looking at them, but once you look away, or even blink, they can move."

"Why can't you kill them when they're stone," Percy asked. "I mean, you can crush them to pieces, then blink and have a very big pile of... mush."

"Because, it doesn't work like that, alright?" the Doctor quickly didn't explain. "Now, who's ready to go see what they do?" I smiled at the marble ground and shook my head. The Doctor was very funny sometimes. Without even wanting to, I started chuckling, but it wasn't my chuckle, it was much deeper, and seemed more ancient.

"What's funny, Rose," the Doctor asked. I didn't respond to my name. That was scarey. I tried to stop chuckling, but the voice coming from my mouth kept on going. That got the Doctor angry.

"Rose this isn't the time for jo-" My chuckling turned into laughing. I kept on trying, but the voice never stopped. I wasn't in control of my voice. I struggled tried making my fists into balls, but eventually did it.

"Listen to me. You have to get out of her. Take my body, but you won't want hers," the Doctor desperately trying to get control of the situation.

"Oh, but I do want this one. You see, Doctor, I want this particular body. Many things have happened to the body. The heart of your TARDIS has been inside her. I message, left throughout time and space, to warn this body: BAD WOLF. It shared a mind, even got its mind swiped from the body. With this body Doctor, I can feed off the time for years and years, to come. Let me have this body willingly, and I'll spare the others."

"No." The single word rung through the room, quieting all of the gods. "If you want to talk, fine, but get out of her."

After standing with my arms crossed and jaw clenched, the voice gave, what am I assuming is a man, his answer.

"Okay." At first I ignored it, but then I thought he sounded a little too happy. He stood in silence, and thought of that as my chance to talk to the Doctor. At first I tried speaking, but that didn't work. I put my hands on my hips, and tried thinking of a- wait. I put my hands on my hips? Then I got an idea worthy of the Doctor.

I remembered Percy's pen, and walked over to him. He took a step back, but I was still close enough to grab the pen in his hand. I had a mini tug of war session with him, but got the pen out of his hand. I took the cap off, but cursed to myself silently. I forgot it was a sword. Even with this obstacle, I continued with my plan.

I tried walking to the door, but the voice obviously knew my plan. He tried holding me back. I thought about how I could move when he was talking, but couldn't when he wasn't. If he concentrated on talking, then he didn't have as much control in moving, and probably vice versa. As I tried moving toward the door, I took an inner deep breath.

"Doctor, don't!" I struggled communicating with the Doctor. The gods were already talking in their conversations, so no one but the Doctor heard me. The voice seemed to get me plan, and quickly took steps to the door as the voice interrupted me. I raised the sword to the door, and stabbed it. The sword barely went in, but enough so someone could read the message.

As the Doctor seemed to get the idea of the situation, he kept talking to the voice, trying to get information, glancing at me every once in awhile to see the message. I zoned everything out. I concentrated on the the 'T'. After a couple of minutes, I formed the rest of the letters. I stood back so the Doctor could see the words. He examined the words I had made. He seemed to understand what to do next. He took Annabeth's dagger, and did the most unexpected thing ever. He stabbed me in the heart yelling, "I CAST YOU OUT!"

**Did anyone get the reference? Anyway, I hope you liked the chapter! Please review. I want to know your opinions on my story.**

**Zinny3**


End file.
